


Guidance

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [35]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Before heading out to Vaskrheim Alfonse sits down with the Askran small council to try and deal with the aftermath of Veronica's actions during the Emblan Blood Festival. After some guidance from the Queen the young prince finds his restless summoner in the library where she confesses the reason she has been so out of sorts lately.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545
Kudos: 4





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts, Aug. 24, 2020. "The newest members of the Order ask Kiran for advice...about their younger selves."

“More reports from the borderlands.” Chancellor Reginald slowly rubbed his temples while he read the paperwork in front of him, his small spectacles just resting on the tip of his bulbous red nose. “Skirmishes, attacks on the trade routes, even a farmer that swears to Askr his fence has been tampered with.” He sighed, leafing through the pages of the thick file. “Moved back a whole five feet!” He snickered, tossing the reports to the side of the table and removing his spectacles.

“I want them back.” Alfonse announced, staring out the narrow window of the castle’s council chambers. He turned swiftly, boots scraping on the stone floor and marched towards the long table the Askr small council sat around, covered in ledgers and various reports. The young prince angrily slammed his fist on the hard polished wood, rattling small tea cups on their saucers. “I want my heroes pulled out of Embla.”

“Your highness, with all due respect, that will just aggravate the Emblians and raise tensions.” The middle age chancellor tried to calm to the young prince. His outburst had no effect on the seasoned politician. Reginald had been on the Askran small council as long as Alfonse could remember, navigating the waters of foreign affairs for the former king and now the queen regent.

“His highness should not have sent his dear little summoner to the Festival of Blood.” A thin blonde man, much younger than the other members who held a position around the table scoffed. “The Order’s summoner clearly wasn’t strong enough to represent Askr.” Edzard, the son of a wealthy merchant family, mused. His smug toothy grin reached ear to ear as he stared at the prince.

“If I had known Embla was going to practice such archaic rites I would not have sent her.” Alfonse paced in frustration, trying not to let Edzard’s words cut too deeply. “I would not have sent anyone from Askr to their festival!”

“The Emblan harvest last year was scarce.” Reginald began to explain, an attempt to bring reason to the conversation. “They are desperate for resources and will resort to such rites to appease the populace.” He shrugged his shoulders, as he nonchalantly continued. “Such events were common practice during the former King of Embla’s reign.”

“And the apple didn’t fall far from the tree…” Edzard loudly muttered, examining his well-manicured fingernails.

“That doesn’t mean we have to tolerate it.” The young prince ignored Edzard’s snarky comment, looking over to Queen Henriette sitting at the head of the table. His mother was engrossed with reading the reports that were being discussed. Alfonse turned back to the council, not wanting to accept their ways of thinking, after all he would be their king eventually, he did not have to sit back and watch. He could lead them to change. “We could take a stand. We could have sent them aid. Askr is a land of plenty! We could have shared what we have and avoided such needless loss of life.”

The councilors exchanged glances with each other, some trying to hide their amusement, others chuckling under their breath. Edzard leant in over the table, placing his elbows on the polished surface and clasping his hands together to rest his chin on top of his knuckles. “Me thinks that his highness has been listening to too many epics from the heroes of his Order…” he smirked, raising an eyebrow at the distraught prince.

Reginald cleared his throat loudly, controlling the direction of the discussion and using this as a teaching opportunity for the young prince. “Even if we had enough stores to feed a second nation, your highness cannot expect the citizens of Askr to put aside the past and give to our enemies out of pocket without payment.”

“But the people will understand.” Alfonse was not ready to give-in, he knew he could change their minds, “We just need to make them see-“

“Enough.” Henriette cut-off her son, tapping the pages of the report she held, gently laying them down in front of her and looking towards Alfonse. “The heroes stationed in Embla will continue their position there. They are a source of valuable information and the princess would dare not harm them.” The queen did not wait for a response from the prince before continuing her instructions. With perfect posture and crisp white gloves, she closed the report handing it back to Reginald. “Increase the patrols along the highways and keep an eye on the borderlands. We are dealing with hooligans and rift raff, nothing more. They are not a threat and will quickly lose steam once we shut-down their advances.” She smiled kindly and laid her hands on her lap, “Now I want to have a word with my son, alone. We will continue after tea.”

“Right away, your majesty.” Reginald stood up, as the other council members silently paid their respects, the youngest one, Edzard, taking the long route around the table to exchange one last smug smirk at the young prince when passing by.

Alfonse addressed his mother as soon as the last of the council was gone from the chambers. “Did you know?” he asked sitting in the chair adjacent from her. “Did you know what I was sending Kiran into?”

“Such events have occurred in my lifetime, I knew it was a possibility, but I did not think that their situation was so dire they would have resorted to such rites. I have no doubt they will continue to occur now.” She reached out and placed her gloved hand on his, “I’m afraid the young princess has been manipulated.”

“I should have questioned such an invite from Veronica.” Alfonse sighed, growing tired of fumbling through the events that took place over the summer, he yearned for his father’s guidance. “I just thought that with everything that happen last year, defeating Hel together.” He grew quiet, “I wanted things to be different between our nations.”

“You are a good man, Alfonse, and as your mother I could not be more proud.” Henriette smiled warmly, and squeezed her son’s hand, before pulling it back and becoming more reserved. Sitting-up straight she looked towards the piles of files that scattered across the table in front of her. “But now it is time to be a good king.” She paused and looked at her son, taking a deep breath before she continued. “I want you to increase the time you dedicate to your study of state practices and procedures. Moving forward, you will attend all council meetings and have a stronger presence at court.”

“But my duty to the Order, to the heroes. I have to protect Kiran.” Alfonse began to protest.

“You will be here if the Order needs you. Your thoughts linger on this summoner and the Order to often.” Henriette turned her attention to a cup of tea, bringing it close to her face with both hands to gently blow on it, pausing to finish her thought. “You should be focused on your nation and its people.” She looked at him from over the rim, before she drank from the cup.

“The heroes of the Order are a wealth of knowledge; I can make time for both. Perhaps during recreation.” Alfonse knew he already had a hefty schedule. A bulk of his time already dedicated to studies and training, tirelessly working to learn and improve relationships with in Askr and the Order alike. If he must give up time he put aside for fun and leisure, he would. “Yes, that’s it! I will rearrange my sched-”

“For Askr’s sake Alfonse!” Henriette furrowed her brows, placing the small cup back on the saucer roughly, the gold spoon rattling against the china. “You are the future king and you must not lose sight of that…” The queen, pursed her lips and took a breath to compose herself, before she continued, locking eyes with her startled son. “You will take part in all aspects of court life, even recreation. You will be seen eating, drinking and making merriment with the people of Askr until it is time for your coronation.” Henriette turned back to her tea, fixing the position of the spoon. “Is that understood?”

“But…” Alfonse began to protest again, pausing and second guessing his next words when his mother raised her brow without looking at him. “I understand, mother.” He answered meekly.

“Very good.” The queen gently coughed to clear her throat. “You are dismissed for the remainder of the day, I know you have an important event tonight you must prepare for, but I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow morning in this room.”

“Yes, mother.” Alfonse rose from his seat, bowing to his mother before taking his leave from the council chambers.

“Oh and Alfonse?” Henriette turned in her seat, the ruffles of her dress shifting loudly. “Safe travels to Vaskrheim this evening.” Her gentle smiled returned and she tilted slightly. “Give my regards to the summoner!”

* * *

The Askran library was a buzz of quiet activity in the late afternoon. Alfonse followed the markers to the second floor area, full of old books that he recalled reading as a child. This is where he was told he would find Kiran.

“Wake up.” Alfonse found the summoner between the stacks surrounded by piles of books. Her coat laid over her small frame and pulled up to her chin as a makeshift blanket. A book resting on her chest moved slightly, rising and falling with each shallow breath. He bent down and picked it up, reading the title. Some old anthology of Askran pomes he remembered reading long ago. “We’re going to be late.”

“Huh?” Kiran groggily mumbled, stirring from her sleep. “OH!” She realized where she was. “I was just resting my eyes!” Canas had found her napping in the stacks several times this week and she was afraid he would finally have her removed if he found her again. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes until her vision came into focus. It wasn’t Canas, it was mush worst.

“I was told I would find you in these stacks.” Alfonse picked up another book, turning it over. A childhood novel, a story about tribes that lived in the Askran mountains. “What in Zenith are you doing here?”

Kiran lazily pulled on her coat and continued to sit cross legged on the floor. She hadn’t been able to sleep in her own bed since returning from Embla’s Festival of Blood. She found it easier to get through the nights researching the creature Líf spoke about and hiding in the giant library. She had avoided causing any concern or suspicion by lying to the people in her life, telling them she had been staying in her old room in the castle. “It’s nothing.” She mumbled.

“It doesn’t look like nothing.” He slid the book he held back into its place on the shelf. “Canas says you have spent every night here since you returned.” Alfonse forced a chuckle hoping to lighten her mood. “That’s not the Kiran I know!”

Sniffing, she ignored his comment and pushed herself to her feet. Kiran began to put the books she had pulled from the shelves back in their places as he quietly watched, she could feel his eyes evaluating her in silence. Other than their heated spats, they hadn’t spoken in weeks. She knew he wanted things to go back to the way it used to be, they both did but each were too stubborn to give in to the other.

Alfonse sighed, and leaned on the stack, crossing his arms. “Look, I know you’re still upset about all the restrictions I have placed on you and you have every right to blame me for this mess, but I did those only because I care about your safety and I just don’t see any other options. You know you can still confide in me, about anything!” He tilted his head trying to get her attention, to make eye contact. “Just talk to me.”

Kiran bit the inside of her lip and took a deep breath, knocking the two books she had in her hands together. She had not talked to anyone about what Líf told her. She wanted to hold off until she had something to back up his claim, but she was so tired now and just wanted help to figure it all out. “Okay, just listen first.” She asked, looking at him nervously, if there was anyone that could solve this mystery it was Alfonse, besides what better way to make amends then this? “There’s something strange happening in the castle. I keep having these horrible dreams and it’s not just me, there’s others too!” Kiran paused, stacking the books she had on the shelf, she wanted to choose the right words to convince him it was real. “A plague of nightmares! I think they’re all connected. Something, or someone, causing it. So I’m looking through all these old Askr books to see if maybe it’s happened before in the past or if there’s some sort of magic so we can ward them off?”

“A plague of nightmares?”. His eyes widened at the thought. Alfonse sighed softly shaking his head in disbelief. “Kiran, there’s hundreds of people in the Order, hundreds more in the castle. People are going to have bad dreams once and awhile. That’s just human nature.”

“No, but there was this creature in my room. He saw it!” Kiran picked up the last book she had left on the floor, and held it against her chest. “And Mother Rå said the vail of the realms was thinning. That’s why there have been more reports of creatures throughout Askr. This thing could be one of them!”

“Who saw this thing?” Alfonse’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, causing small creases in his brow.

Kiran turned back to the shelf, sliding the last book in, her finger dragging along its spine, she pressed her lips together, her voice was quiet when she finally spoke. She watched for his reaction from the corner of her eye. “Líf. He said it was looking for something in my room.”

“Kiran, Líf is unwell!” Alfonse cried out, stopping and turning when a small group of patrons walked by the stacks. He waited for them to be out of earshot before he continued through gritted teeth. “You can’t believe what he says. My mother may trust him, but I do not. He is the true monster you need to be scared of.”

“But, you had him watch out for me!” She turned to face him, questioned the reasoning behind their deal. “Why would you do that if you didn’t trust him?”

“I agreed to his request to keep an eye on you, not fill your head with nonsense.” He rolled his eyes, raising and dropping his arm in frustration before turning back to the summoner. “I know what he is capable of Kiran. He’s fabricating events to play the hero he never was. I knew it was a bad idea when my mother suggested it, but there is no one else willing to take responsibility for you…” He pursed his lips, looking Kiran up and down, taking stock of her current condition. “I don’t want you spending any more time with him. It’s clearly not healthy.”

“But I haven’t had a decent night’s sleep in so long.” Kiran tilted her head in exhaustion, her shoulders loosened and dropped into a slight shrug. “What else could it be?” she pleaded with him.

“Stress, anxiety, trauma.” Alfonse spoke plainly, his brows furrowed in concern. “With everything you have been through these last few weeks, seeing what you saw in Embla. It’s no wonder you can’t sleep.”

Kiran turned back to the books on the shelves, she could not look at him, choosing to pick at some dry leather covering on one of the tomes. She regretted saying anything at all to Alfonse. She knew there was a possibility of Líf lying, stringing her along, but she had a gut feeling that what was happening to her was real. Something felt wrong. She didn’t feel like herself. Part of her thought Alfonse would humour her and at least agreed to check it out with her like the old days. “You don’t believe me…”

“Pardon, your highness.” An Askran guard appeared at the end of the stacks, clicking his heels together and drowning out Kiran’s response. “The caravan for Vaskrheim is about to depart.” He informed them, saluting the prince.

“Thank-you. We will be there momentarily.” Alfonse reassured the guard from over his shoulder. He waited until he could hear the guard’s footsteps in the distance before he continued, his tone serious. “Kiran, I need you to forget about those things that Líf told you, and stay away from him. End this quest of yours and focus on your job in the Order.” Alfonse pressed his lips and forced a smile, moving to put his arm around her shoulders, walking her towards the library staircase. “When we return from Vaskrheim, I want you to report to the infirmary. They can prescribe something to help you sleep until this all blows over. Things are changing and I won’t be around as often anymore. I need you to step up as the summoner for the Order.”

Things are changing, Kiran thought to herself, Alfonse, the Order, herself. She hated him for not believing her, that they had grown so far apart that he would not trust her claims. She looked around the library, felt the eyes of the other patrons, heroes and Askran alike. _Would any of them believe me if I had told them? Not likely, I know I wouldn’t’ have. It’s better to keep to myself anyways,_ she thought, _no more arguing or tears, he wants me to step-up, fine. I will figure this out on my own._

“You’ll see.” Alfonse squeezed Kiran’s shoulders as they walked side by side, he tried to sound optimistic about what he was telling her. “Once you start getting some proper rest you’ll feel better, then all of this will be nothing more than another bad dream!”

* * *

The warm summer night’s air swirled around Kiran, blowing through her sweater as she held Breidablik, pointed at the summoning stone. She had always enjoyed coming back to Vaskrheim in the past, it was this stone she had been summoned to Askr and she had always felt like she had a connection with the heroes that were summoned through this stone too.

“Another.” She reached out her hand, and Soren placed a few of the beautiful, opalescent orbs that they had been saving for this yearly event. Normally she would have been excited to make the journey out there with all her friends, but this year it felt more like a chore. She didn’t even attend any of the meetings that discussed who would be involved in this session. She was too distracted by everything else going on that summer to even think about the heroes coming to Vaskrheim. Her mind was to focused on using Breidablik and her own skills as a hero, about what Líf told her about the Álfr in her room, what happened in Embla and Alfonse’s unwillingness to compromise, tying her down and trying to control her life her in Askr. She held out her hand again, “Another.” She wasn’t even paying attention to who was being summoned through the stone. It didn’t really matter, none of them could help her. She felt nothing, rapping her fingers against her empty palm, she looked at the mage from the corner of her eye.

“There are no more, Kiran. You have used them all.” Soren directed her attention to the empty chest beside him and began scribbling his tally on the ledger he held, pausing and looking up from his notes when Kiran didn’t move. “You can relax now, everything has gone according to plan. It’s been a good session. Look.” He smiled and nodded towards a group of newly summoned heroes standing with members of the Order. She recognized one of them, Edelgard, who appeared to have been more mature now. She stood chatting with the others, who Kiran did not know, and they were all in deep conversation with Alfonse.

Kiran scoffed at the sight and placed Breidablik back in its holster securing it to her belt around her waist. “My work here is done then.” She told Soren, who was too engrossed in his work to look up from his ledger. She didn’t want to make small talk with the other heroes and she quickly walked across the summoning stone platform to avoid the others. Jumping down and stopping where she had dropped off her coat and bag on the side of the platform. If she was lucky she could get out of Vaskrheim and back on the road to the capital without anyone noticing she had left.

Looking out into the dark woods the surrounded them, Kiran pulled her coat on, running her hands behind her neck to pull-out the hair that was tucked in. She turned back to the platform to see a couple boots approaching her, one, a pair small white and red slippers followed by a larger gold armor boots.

“Kiran, some of the other leaders of the Order have paired off with a few of the new recruits. They have questions about their younger selves in Askr.” Sakura informed her, looking down at the summoner who did not return the gesture. “This is Claude von Riegan; you might remember him as the leader of the Golden Deer house?”

“Great.” She had remembered the Fódlan boy that had visited the castle last year. “So I get the kid the inhaled his own poison?”

Claude chuckled, “Hey now, I’m sure there was a very good reason!” he nervously rubbed the back of his head, “At least I hope there was…”

“You remember him then!” Sakura happily said, clapping excitedly. “Maybe you can help advise?”

“No, sorry, I don’t have any advice.” Kiran pulled her satchel over her head, and looked up at the two heroes that stood above her. “His younger self isn’t here in Askr and I don’t know anything about him other than he was dumb enough to almost kill himself.” She pressed her lips together and shrugged.

Kiran knew she was being cruel, but at least this prickly personality would stop anyone from trying to talk to her. She looked at Sakura, ignoring the new hero’s confused and hurt expression. “I’m done here, so if you don’t mind I’m going to take Sir Eats-a-Lot and Galahad-too-Much-to-Drink and head back to the castle.” Kiran didn’t wait for Sakura to respond before she started to walk over to the two Askran guards that had been assigned to keep her in line.

“But K-kiran…” Sakura stammered, giving the new recruit and worried glance, she had become rattled by the summoner’s odd change in attitude.

Kiran didn’t want to look back. As far as she was concerned she was no longer needed there and did not want to stay a minute longer than she had to. “Goodnight and good luck!” she called out over her shoulder as she walked off into the darkness of the night, to be on her own.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy CYL4 Everyone! I hope you all summoned who you wanted! <3


End file.
